


Dean "Meat Man" Winchester

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flustered Sam Winchester, M/M, Meat Man, Sam Winchester Overhears Something He Shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: Cas calls Dean “Meat Man” and Sam accidentally overhears.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Dean "Meat Man" Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean69Castiel/pseuds/Dean69Castiel) for helping to inspire me here!

Sam was wanting to do laundry today, it had been piling up for too long and he really needed to do it, so he grabbed his basket and started heading to the laundry room. 

On his way over he heard Dean’s voice coming from the kitchen, so he thought he might as well ask him if he needed anything thrown in as well. He knew he’d have room in his two loads, so what was the harm in asking? As Sam got closer, he could smell something delicious wafting through the air, so he assumed Dean was cooking dinner, burgers by the smell of it.

He was just rounding the corner now, the kitchen in sight. He could hear Dean and Cas talking in there, but their voices were still too low for him to understand what they were saying. He kept going, stepping closer and closer and just as he was about to call out to Dean, he was stopped right in his tracks when their words became clear.

“Well, you are the meat man, aren’t you.”

This was followed by a distinct smacking sound. _Oh god._

Sam’s eyes went wide and he swore he stopped breathing for a second. Then, before he could walk away, he heard a reply.

“Yeah, you’d know all about that wouldn’t you.”

Sam thought he was going to pass out right then and there. That was something he NEVER wanted to hear about his brother.

Then he heard Dean speak again.

“Maybe I should be calling you the meat man, as well, huh,” Dean chuckled. 

Just like that Sam’s body seemed like it wanted to work again and he took this opportunity before he lost his chance. He spun around and hurried away from the kitchen as fast as his legs would take him. As he rounded the corner though he crashed straight into Jack.

It was loud, and his basket fell to the floor, causing everything to fall out.

Dean and Cas must have heard the noise because within mere seconds he heard Dean calling out.

“Everything okay out there?” 

Dean and Cas came into view then, as Sam helped Jack up off the floor, as he had knocked him right over in his panic.

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s more than fine, everything is great,” Sam stumbled out quickly, as he felt his face heating up. 

Then he bent down and quickly tried to pick up all his clothes, wanting to get the hell out of there as fast as he could.

Dean and Cas exchanged a confused glance, before looking back at Sam.

“You, sure Sammy? You seem a little flustered?”

“Yup,” he said a little too loudly, “I just wanna get my laundry done, need me to throw any of yours in?”

Dean started to speak.

“Well now that you mention it-”

“No? Okay, I’ll just be off then, doing my laundry. Bye!”

Sam stood up, basket in hand and started walking away again when Dean called out to him.

“Sam?”

“What, Dean,” he said frustratedly.

“The uh, the laundry room is that way,” Dean said pointing in the opposite direction that Sam had started walking in.

“Oh, uh, right. Thanks.”

Then off he went, as quick as he came, brushing past Dean and Cas on his way.

Once Sam was out of their sight and Jack had continued on doing whatever he was doing, Dean just looked at Cas quizzically. 

“What the hell was that about?”

“I have no idea,” Cas replied, sounding just as confused.

“Oh well, let’s go finish dinner then, okay?”

“Whatever you say. You are the meat man after all…”

“Damn right I am,” Dean said, placing a quick kiss to Cas’ lips, before heading back into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this but I'm also not sorry at all.
> 
> I'll appreciate even one kudos for whatever this was, but thanks for reading!


End file.
